<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathe by AnsleighRayneInWonderland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158768">Breathe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnsleighRayneInWonderland/pseuds/AnsleighRayneInWonderland'>AnsleighRayneInWonderland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Christmas, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Oral Sex, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnsleighRayneInWonderland/pseuds/AnsleighRayneInWonderland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Eileen stand there with their arms crossed over their chest, they had purposely hung an overabundance of mistletoe through the entirety of the Bunkers Library. Yet, in some Cosmic joke they still hadn't been able to get Cas and Dean in the same room. Which it was obvious why, what with Dean being stubborn and not just talking it out like the adults they were. The constant longing stares and slight touches over the years had made for an exceptionally long and quite tiresome movie that Sam was unwillingly stuck in. Eileen sighs and starts signing to Sam trying to keep their plans under wraps. "Sam, I can't watch these idiots be in love and ignoring for another year!" She doesn't know how Sam hasn't killed the other two yet, she'd only been around a year and it made her crazy. She didn't even have to hear them, and she was almost thankful she couldn’t, with her lip reading and constantly being able to read their body language. "I know, we have got to get them in the same room, Dean has been actively avoiding me all day." They continue signing back and forth, debating on plans while sitting in the Men of Letters Library.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy &amp; Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Smut, this is basically smut with a plot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been 11 years of dancing around it, avoiding the truth, neither one wanting to be the one to make the first move while everyone around them could see it as bright as the sun. Too scared of rejection. Dean due to his upbringing and Cas because of his deadbeat dad. So, they do a number that is way more complicated than is necessary and they continue until Sam and Eileen cannot handle it anymore, it has been weeks since Dean died, and Jack brought back him Cas. It had been stressful at first due to Dean being angry that Cas had not been there to meet him, not to get him wrong, of course he was glad to see Bobby and to know Cas was safe, but Cas hadn’t been there. Of course, Dean understood why, of course he couldn’t blame Cas for helping Jack fix Heaven, but it still hurt him.</p><p>Sam and Eileen stand there with their arms crossed over their chest, they had purposely hung an overabundance of mistletoe through the entirety of the Bunkers Library. Yet, in some Cosmic joke they still hadn't been able to get Cas and Dean in the same room. Which it was obvious why, what with Dean being stubborn and not just talking it out like the adults they were. The constant longing stares and slight touches over the years had made for an exceptionally long and quite tiresome movie that Sam was unwillingly stuck in. Eileen sighs and starts signing to Sam trying to keep their plans under wraps. "Sam, I can't watch these idiots be in love and ignoring for another year!" She doesn't know how Sam hasn't killed the other two yet, she'd only been around a year and it made her crazy. She didn't even have to hear them, and she was almost thankful she couldn’t, with her lip reading and constantly being able to read their body language. "I know, we have got to get them in the same room, Dean has been actively avoiding me all day." They continue signing back and forth, debating on plans while sitting in the Men of Letters Library. </p><p>Dean is an absolute wreck, of course Sammy and Eileen knew, of course it was obvious, and he has no idea what to do about it. He absolutely knew there was a plan, the looks between his brother and Eileen.  He groans in frustration as he continues to pace his room in circles. Of course, he wanted to kiss Cas, and yes, he wanted to drag the Angel by the sleeve of his trench coat under one of the hanging decorations that had been placed so well. His face was hot with the shy blush that touched his skin and the thought of those soft lips on his, the scratch of stubble. It was a known fact that Cas and Dean were in love, they were just too stupid to take that first step. So, that left it up to Sammy and Eileen to shove them in the right direction.</p><p>So, they had spent the entire morning setting up the library, using reason after reason to get both men in their, both coming up with off the wall reasons they couldn’t. By the time Sam could hear movement from the direction of Dean’s room Eileen could’ve performed an actual happy dance as they knew this meant the men were finally too tired to ignore the other. When Dean finally decides to give up stopping fighting it, calmness washes over him even as he slides sweating, nervous palms down his jeans hope seeming to overtake the anxiety as he steps out of his room going toward the Library. The more he thinks about how long had been wasted, the angrier he gets. Now he absolutely cannot stand how big the Bunker seems, how angry he is with himself and, at Cas. "Dammit Cas, where are you?!" Dean yells out as he walks rubbing a hand over his face with annoyance.</p><p>The Angel stands completely frozen, thoughts flying in every direction. He knew the customs of Mistletoe and he wanted to partake in that with the man he had raised from prediction. He has known how the man felt since the start, but always fearing that the man would push him away was too much to bear for him. He can hear Dean calling for him, he can feel his proximity, he swallows hard. What if Dean wasn't ready to admit his feelings? What if Dean couldn't say it back before something stupidly tragic of course happens? He rolls his eyes so hard they almost completely roll into his skull, at that thought. He growls in annoyance before yanking the door open and walking silently after Dean. </p><p>"Hello Dean." It's said right against the Hunters ear from behind, his entire body freezes caught between fight and flight. "Hi.. Cas.." Yes, he had been yelling for the Angel to make an appearance, but now that he had in such an invasion of personal space, Dean wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. "Dean, Cas? Y'all come in the Library really quick. No excuses, get your asses in here!" They hear Sam calls out to them from down the hall, there's a shared grumbling between them before walking forward refusing to make eye contact. </p><p>Eileen is standing opposite the doorway camera in hand because none of them are missing this pivotal moment. Sam stands facing a bookcase, just some random lore book opened in his hands. The two of them thinking this was a lot less obvious than it was, but they loved this plan so far because they can hear Dean yelling for Cas, as he continues to pretend, he is reading whatever he’s holding, Eileen ideally looking at pictures.</p><p>Dean and Cas look up at the mistletoe in the same moment before they both give an almost invisible smirk at the other before Cas tilts his head at Sam. "Why are these hanging from the ceiling Sam?" The constipated confusion evident in his face. Dean had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from losing his poker face as he watches his Moose of a brother struggle with an answer. Of course, the angel knew what they were and why they were there, but he could tell they were up to something  </p><p>Sam looks to Eileen for help and she smiles sweetly as she signs to Sam that he's on his own. He grump faces before he looks to Cas with a nervous throat clearing. "It's called Mistletoe, it's a human traditional." He says quite proud of his answer, he looks down to Eileen and kisses her before noticing the even more confused look on the Angels face and sighs. He knows the next question before it even happens, raking a hand through his air before opening his mouth when he's interrupted by Dean deciding he doesn’t want to wait any longer for this moment. </p><p>"Basically, if two people" He motions between them. "Walk under it together, they kiss." He says ice blue and forest green eyes locked. "If the.. if both people are okay with it, I mean." Dean is blushing again; he hasn't felt this awkward and hopeful since he was a teenager. </p><p>The moment happens so fast that Eileen barely gets to snap the picture before Dean and Cas are practically attacking each other against the wall. She's cackling so hard that she's wheezing and crying, Sam just looks scarred for life. He probably is. He's suddenly grabbing his fiancé and dragging them out of the library towards the main room as they laugh harder. He is glad he can sign because he can't speak right now for the lack of breathing happening. "That was fucking hilarious, I didn't need that amount of enthusiasm, but, good for them!" He signs enthusiastically, the two of them heading toward their own bedroom.</p><p>Dean has his Angel pinned against the wall, chest to chest, hips to hips slowly starting to grind against each other's hardness. Dean has his fingers digging into sharp hips as fingers tug short hair. They fight for dominance, each movement releasing quiet moans and gasp. Cas is shy, he unsure what to do, he knew about sex obviously, he'd done it with April. This was different though; this was Dean, and he didn't want to mess up. Fingers leave Dean's hair as nails skate over the other man's shirt, he can feel hardened nubs as he runs them over nipples then straight to down defined abs. Dean lets out a sound that can only be called a whimper as the touches tease his skin over his shirt. Cas is watching his face as he lightly slides his hand further down before tracing the hard, throbbing outline. Dean can't help it, he bucks his hips into the touch, he adds more pressure as he watches Dean twitch. Suddenly he is addicted to the movements and sounds and needs to hear more. "Do we..?" It's a breathless question against lips. "My room." Dean mutters back before they are suddenly running like they stole something toward the bedroom in question. </p><p>As the door to Dean's bedroom slams open and shut almost immediately the sounds ricochet against the wall. Sam and Eileen grab their jackets and slipping out the main Bunker door. They wanted to get the fire going, not watch or hear it burning. They head towards her car, they already know a hotel is in the works for the evening and with that, they decided to make it an entire date night. They go to have dinner at the small, family-owned Thai restaurant down the block from the Four Seasons Hotel they are staying at for the evening. They spend the evening scarfing down Pad Thai desserts, talking about their future and what they want to accomplish now that the world wasn't ending for once. </p><p>Dean pushes Cas back suddenly, the overabundance of feelings and nerves making him nearly panic, the hurt expression that he catches nearly shatters him. "I'm sorry, I panicked." Dean says eyes wide with fear that he ruined his one chance, blue eyes show the understanding and the acceptance. "This goes your pace Dean." It's said with the truth of it apparent. "Okay..." Dean is shaking a little as Cas slowly places his hands on the other man's hips in a now mirrored pose. They both release a breath neither knew they had been holding before lips are ghosting against each other, unsure fingers touch and feel as they begin removing clothing from one another. "Breathe." Cas commands the Hunter having not felt his chest move. The breath released is ragged and wanting, the kiss catching fire in a sudden and desperate show of need. </p><p>Cas breaks the kiss to trails kisses along Dean's jaw, up to his ear and the words that leave the Angels lips are so sinful that he twitches in his jeans. "Be a good boy and remember that for me Dean." The scratch of stubble and heat sending the blood south even faster. He moves his hand off the others hip, brushing the buckle of Dean's jeans. A soft moan is heard, and Cas drags his hand lower, pulling back to make eye contact, to make sure this is okay. </p><p>Dean is nodding, as he bites his lower lip and eyes scrunches closed as the sensation. "Good?" Permission. "Yes... Please..." Admission. Slowly clothes shed with each new inch of skin revealed is a new bit of skin tasted, teased. Neither can keep themselves still or the sounds low, they are beyond thankful that they heard the other two leave at the beginning of this. </p><p>Both men stand in front of the other down to only boxers, both have tents showing how bad they both want this. Dean pushes Cas into his bed, starting from the bottoms of his feet, fingernails sending heat as they move up his legs, along his inner thighs, his cock twitches. "Can I touch you Cas?" It is almost pleading with the way the need drips off his words. The way the Angels body jerks up to meet Dean's is one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen in his entire of life. They grind against each other again, harsh breaths and eager moans, they get their boxers off and for the first time the heavy, leaking members making contact. It is electric and almost too much, but not nearly enough. Dean wraps his hand around the two of them, it is weird at noticing their difference but, it's not a bad weird though. Dean watches as his fist pumps them in slow, learning strokes, Cas is hung, he's probably a good inch longer and even a bit thicker than Dean. Not that it really surprised the Hunter, with the way his fantasies had been over the years or based on how he sees Cas walker with a blinding confidence in every single step the Angel made. He can feel Cas trembling against him with every glide of his hand, every stroke of his thumb brushing the needy head. “Won’t last Dean…” He warns a whine in his voice his body unable to decide to ask for more or to retreat from the pleasure. </p><p>Just as soon as the words rush past his lips Deans hand is gone but his cock still pressed tightly against the others trapped between their stomachs. Slowly rocking against each other, feeling every lingering touch between each other. They pull back from the kiss once more a questioning look passing. The blush that covers Dean in that moment makes Cas groan with excitement at getting an answer, Cas flips them as he begins to kiss down Deans throat, collar bone and down his pecs teasing the sensitive buds into hard peaks with his tongue and teeth. Tormenting each of them back and forth until Dean is rutting up against him for friction, his cock begging for more as he only whimpers. When he feels the sudden heat, the sudden wet suction as Cas wraps his lips around the head. The gentle touch of his tongue making Dean fist the Angels hair, the pleasure-pain going directly to his own need, reaching down, and taking himself in hand causes Deans jaw to drop as he watches Castiel Angel of The Lord kneeling over him and sucking him like he’s drinking his soul from his very body. Dean had never even considered getting to see his angel touch himself, he never considered it would get anywhere near this far, he figured if Cas had found out it would be the end of the line for them. He would have to pay Sam and Eileen back for their ‘prank’. Right now, there were more important things to focus on, like the lust blown blue eyes looking up at him through lashes, or the way Cas swallows around him, back of his throat massaging the head before a wet pop releases him. Cas still watching sucks three fingers into his mouth before removing them with a glance to between his wet fingers and Deans eyes, the nod is nervous and subtle, he’s nearly shaking with excitement and maybe a little fear. Slowly Cas begins working Dean open, one finger at a time, avoiding his sweet spot at first, until he slips a second finger into his tight hole, Dean huffs with slight discomfort, jerking against the intrusion just slightly. Cas is gentle and takes his time as Dean gets use to the feelings and he learns what sounds his Hunter makes with every touch. “Fuck Cas...” is uttered under his breath the first time he brushes against Deans prostate the man below him growls in an almost predatory way. By the time, the third finger has joined their bodies are already covered in precum and sweat. Their eyes meet again as Cas shifts his cock to needy entrance “Please Cas…” He whimpers and thrust up telling him it’s okay and to go ahead. The first push in is almost unbearable, the heat, the grip, it takes them a bit of time to find a rhythm they both enjoy, the pleasure is driving them crazy as they move harder and faster with each other thrust meeting in perfect timing with Cas’ fist on Dean’s cock. With one last deep push Dean barely mutters out that he’s about to cum when Cas rest their foreheads together as he explodes in Dean, both of them releasing their names on each other’s lips. </p><p>They lay there, Cas in Deans arms as they catch their breath, soft kisses and praises said with each. They don’t know how long they lay there or how long they had been in Deans room when they hear the Bunker door open and shut. They can hear Sam and Eileen talking about what they should make for dinner, bickering back and forth playfully, laughter filling the air. Dean looks at Cas “We should go tell them.” He says proudly as he sits up pulling them both up, as they get up and dress, they can’t stop smiling or touching the other, when they walk towards the Library hand in hand, they have nothing to say as they walk in comfortable silence. When they reach the doorway, the knowing looks reach Eileen first before she has a huge grin looking at Sam and signs “I told you so!” Sam tilts his head at her before looking over behind him and seeing the intertwined fingers. “It’s about fucking time.” He says teasingly as he hugs them close. The rest of the evening is spent with Cas and Dean being roasted by Sam and Eileen at how obvious it was and how annoying the constant eye-fucking had been. They drink in celebration and watch shitty horror movies picking them apart whether it was due to faulty lore or just ridiculous special effects, by the end of the night the couples’ part to their shared rooms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>